


Interviews and memories

by YesIamapotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIamapotato/pseuds/YesIamapotato
Summary: The interviews and memories of people, of their time when the secret came out.





	

“Where was I when the news came out? I don' know, where was you? In your mother's womb? Haha, don't worry kid, that was a joke. Me, well, I was over-seas fighting in that rich-man's war. I was in our barracks for the night when Tim, another private, came running in. Said somethin' about turning on the radio, and then he was gone. So Jonathan and I turned the radio on, and do you know what we heard? We heard something about magic, and monsters, and this other crazy stuff. At first, I couldn't believe it. Magic? Really? After I took a moment, the Sarg made an announcement the ol' intercom. 'All solders are come to the briefing room!' he said. At first, I was worried this was some kind of coup, with a squad of armed solders ready to gun us down. But no, it was the general, some brass, and the 25 or 30 other solders there. Next to the Gen, he had a TV. This TV was on some news channel. And right then and there, we saw it. We saw magic and monsters and everything! We really, really couldn't believe that. Right there, I mean. I mean. Magic! How else am I going to say it! Magic! It was just, something else, kid. You had to see it to understand. And not just with video, I mean see it live on tv. It was crazy, really... You know what, I'm going to take a break real quick. This is just tiring me out.”

 

“Alright, sir.”

 

“Thanks, kid.”

 

 

 

“Alright, I'm ready, kid.”

 

“Alright, sir.”

 

“Eh, sorry kid, but where was I again? My mind isn't like it used to be.”

 

“You had just seen the news, about magic and-”

 

“Alright kid, got it. Anyways, after a few minutes of that video, the whole base went to scramble. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was trying to contact the U.S. Solders trying to call their family, brass trying to call mission control, nothin'. It was like our connection to the outside world was cut, after we saw the broadcast. It took us three days before we were able to contact the outside world again. Some solder who happened to be a techie managed to rig some kind of contraption in order to use some satellites and... I don't know, I wasn't too much into technology myself. Regardless, we had contact. We was told by mission control to abandon any mission we had, and return home. Riots, chaos, and other things had began. So we did just that, took all the tanks and jeeps and guns, and we drove towards the nearest airport. When we got back to U.S soil, some high ranking brass told us to protect the airport that we just arrived at. Thirty-some sleep deprived, magic shocked men, were to guard the airport from civilians with Molotov cocktails and magic spells. Ten men died that night, trying to protect JFK airport. Now, it seems every new wing they install was named after each man that passed. One of those was named Tom Allison...”

 

“Sir! If you need to-”

 

“No, kid, sorry about this. I don't like getting emotion on camera. Keep rolling, right? Anyways, as I was saying, it took a few days for the riots to calm down. People stopped fighting, but tensions were so high, that the fighting could start again any minute. We were bound to protect that airport, come hell or high water. Two horrible, tense days later, we were told, by the president on nation TV, to stand down. All brass reiterated this, so we did just that. I was given leave, along with all the other privates, to visit any family. Thankfully, all my family lived here in New York, so I took a taxi and went to visit. Heh, now that I think about it, it's really funny how taxis were still up and about, driving. I guess everyone got to make a living. Anyways, I went to visit my mom, dad, and sister, and thankfully, they were all safe. I was worried and all that. After that, I was never called off to war again. Guess the wigs back in DC decided that this was a more pressing matter. Now, forty some years, there ain't any more tensions here. Although I can't say the same for other countries, it seems that magic and humans mixed quite easily. Well, not counting the beginning.”

 

“Well, thank you for the interview, sir.”

 

“No problem, kid. Now, go run along with your giant friend, or whatever else kind of magical creatures you're friends with.”

 

“Will do, sir, and have a nice day.”

 

“Yeah yeah, you too, kid.”

 


End file.
